Mercy Rain
by kozzha5
Summary: Yuki lo ha abandonado de nuevo. Simplemente no regresó, o eso creía Shuichi. El pelirrosa retoma la poca dignidad que tiene y parte hacia E.U.A. a formar una vida, dejando atrás el oscuro pasado con aquel hombre q amoó profundamente.
1. Chapter 1

Sus ojos atónitos recorrían la estancia vacía, donde en su momento estuvieran las pertenencias de su amante; Yuki Eiri, quien una vez más lo había abandonado sin si quiera informarle. Era doloroso, pero dolía aún más el saber que tan sólo en la mañana, Eiri se había despedido de él; explayándole que iba a ser muy molesto tener que soportarlo todo un mes en el cuál Shuichi estaría de vacaciones.

Un gran nudo oprimió su garganta, impidiéndole hablar. Se dejó caer de rodillas, mientras divisaba a lo lejos un sobre, en una pequeña mesita en donde el cantante guardaba sus discos. Se puso de pie en un instante y a grandes zancadas se abalanzó hacia el mueble, tomándo el sobre y rompiéndolo al instante; a su mano cayó una llave, tan sólo la llave del departamento.

Y saber que el había rechazado una propuesta de trabajo en E.U.A. patrocinado por Rage y sólo por no querer dejar a Yuki solo en Japón y eso, ¿De que le sirvió?...

Para nada...

Capítulo 1

Una sabia decisión.

Había pasado una semana, una semana en la que ni una sola palabra había salido de su boca. Las lágrimas se habían agotado, por más que deserara llorar; simplemnte las lágrimas ya no salían. En ese tiempo no tuvo con quien desahogarse, puesto que Hiro había idoa visitar a Ayaka a Kyoto; mientras que Suguru había ido a casa de sus padres y su familia había decidido ir a visitar a la abuela a las afueras de Tokio. Se encontraba solo, definitivamente solo.

Miró a su alrededor y se preguntó el porqué seguía en aquel lugar que le traía tantos recuerdos. Se quedó ahí parado en medio de la estancia por más de un a hora, ido, herido, destruído.

Cuando reaccionó de su letanía, se dirigió a la habitación; en donde buscó en la mesita de noche hasta hallar su objetivo, un teléfono. Se encaminó a la estancia en donde tomó el teléfono y marcó el número, al tercer timbrado una voz de mujer se escuchó en el otro lado de la bocina.

-Hola Rage...habla Shuichi...-dijo el jovencito pelirrosa con voz ronca.

Recorrió el lugar por última vez, lanzó un gran suspiro para después tomar su mochila, su único equipaje y salir del departamento.

-Hasta nunca Yuki Eiri...-dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del departamento.

Comenzaría una nueva vida, lejos de Japón, lejos de tantos recuerdos, aunque eso significara dejar también a su familia y amigos. "Ellos entenderán", había pensado el joven pelirrosa durante el camino hacia el aeropuerto. Ya había preparado su carta de despedida con Hiro y su familia, mientras que respecto a su contrato con N.G. lo había anulado con cierto correro electrónico que le había mandado al dueño de la empresa, Seguchi Touma.

Cuando llegó al lugar, las piernas le temblaban y no podía articular palabra alguna, estaba nervioso, muy en el fonfo deseaba darle una nueva oportunidad a Yuki, sabía que iba a volver, ¿Cuándo?, no estaba seguro pero lo esperaría...

-Que tonterías piensas Shindo Shuichi-se corrigió el cantante, entrando erguido al aeropuerto.

Su vuelo hacia E.U.A. saldría a medio día, aún le quedaba media hora para abordar el avión, en ese tiempo tendría muchas cosas que pensar sobre la desición que había tomado. La media hora pasó veloz para desgracia de Shuichi, quien comenzaba a arrepentirse de lo que había decidido. Armándose de valor se dirigió hacia el lugar en donde tomaría el avión, la fila era larga por lo que tendría tiempo para desechar esa inseguridad que lo invadía, a tan sólo unos cuantos pasos de estar en el avión, dió unos pasos hacia atrás, indeciso, en un gesto de nerviosísmo, metió sus manos a las bolsas del pantalón, se quedó estático hasta que sacó su mano derecha de la bolsa y mirar la llave del departamento que había compartido con el escritor, sus ojos se nublarón, anunciando que las lágrimas no tardarían en salir; apretó los labios y con la frente en alto avanzó hacia el encargado de revisar el papeleo a quien le entregó su boleto de pasaje y después tirar la llave en un basusero cerca de ahí.

Cuando estuvo dentro del avión, su fuerza se desvaneció, soltándo en un desgarrador llanto, llamando la atención de los pasajeros.

-Es la mejor desición...fue una sabía desición Shuichi-se trató de convencer el joven cantante. Pero aún sabiendo que había hecho lo mejor, sentía un gran vacío en su corazón el cuál nadie podría curar, o eso creía Shindo.

-Yuki...-fue lo último que dijo antes de que el vehículo despegara.


	2. Chapter 2

Bajó del avión y alzó la vista hacia el cielo despejado. Por fin había regresado a Japón, después de sus vacaciones de dos meses; aquellas vacaciones que había decidido tomar para poder despejar su mente; y de paso, descansar de la compañía de su atolondrado amante.

A su mente llegó la imágen de su Shuichi lleno de lágrimas y sumido en una gran tristeza por su repentina partida.

Llegó a su departamento con la confianza de que Shuichi lo estaría esperando. Entró al lugar, esperando algún abrazo efusivo por parte del pelirrosa quien estaría lloriqueando; pero eso no sucedió, desconcertando al rubio, provocando un golpe bajo al orgullo de Yuki Eiri.

Capítulo 2

Una absurda confianza.

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta lo hicieron despertarse, ¿Quien estaría molestando a esas horas de la madrugada?, se preguntó Hiroshi Nakano, aún somnoliento. Con pesadumbre abrió la puerta y su gesto adormecido cambió drásticamente a uno de disgusto.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó el pelirrojo con desdén.

-Quiero ver a Shuichi.-ordenó el rubio Yuki Eiri.

-El no está aquí.

-Mientes.

-Si no me crees, entra y compruébalo-Nakano se hizo a un lado, dándole el paso a un desconfiado Eiri. Entró al lugar y dándo un vistazo al pequeño departamento se percató que el amigo de Shuichi no mentía, lanzó un bufido y con el rostro tenso salió del lugar sin siquiera voltear a mirar a Hiro.

El pelirrojo cerró la puerta y mirando la pequeña laptop que reposaba en la mesa del comedor, lanzó un suspiro. Sabía que aquel día llegaría en el cuál el escritor aparecería preguntando por su amigo Shindo, lo supo desde que había recibido aquel mail en el que Shuichi le informaba de la drástica dessición que había tomado; no si antes disculparse con su mejor amigo por no haberle informado en persona.

-Si fue una sabia desición, Shu-murmuró Hiro, mirándo una pequeña foto que adornaba una de las paredes del lugar; en donde aparecía Shuichi y Nakano abrazados.

Un furioso Yuki se encontraba conduciendo por una de las principales avenidas de Tokio, sus manos apretaban fuertemente el volánte del vehículo mientras su rostro se mostraba ceñudo. El mocoso no se encontraba ni en su trabajo y mucho menos en la casa de Nakano; entonces, ¿En donde diablos se encontraba? Apretó el acelerador hasta que una idea pasó por su mente, dando un volántaso brusco, cambió de dirección, ignorando los reclamos de los demás conductores.

Si no estaba ni en N.G., ni en casa del guitarrista de bad Luck, seguro estaría escondiéndose en casa de sus padres, una sonrisa triunfal se formó en el atractivo rostro del joven escritor.

Cuando estuvo en la puerta de la casa de los Shindo, acomodó su saco de color negro, entrecerró los ojos y con desición llamó a la puerta con unos fuertes timbrazos. No le importaba los berrinches que haría el pelirrosa, lo haría volver al departamento aunque fuera a la fuerza.

Después de llamar tan insistentemente logró despertar a la señora Shindo, quien le abrió con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Joven Yuki...-explayó con asombro la mujer.

-Vengo por Shuichi.

-¿Shuichi?-preguntó la mujer-no sé a que se refiere, a caso ¿Le ha pasado algo?-el rubio ignoró aquel comentario y entró a la casa sin quitarse los zapatos, cruzó el vestíbulo y subió las escaleras. Ese mocoso molesto se negaba a verlo, eso lo estaba enfureciendo aún más.

-Joven Yuki, no puede entrar así-le informó la mamá se Shu, siguiendo a un muy colérico Eiri.

Llegó a la habitación que le correspondía a su amante y abriendo la puerta de un patadón entró a ésta la cuál estaba en la completa penunbra. La ira de éste aumentó al ver la habitación vacía.

-¡En donde está!-vociferó Yuki,encarando a la señora Shindo.

-N...no...no sé-tartamudeó la mujer, nerviosa-no sé nada de él desde su último mail de hace más de seis meses, ¿él se encuentra bien?

Volviendo a ignorar a su "suegra", el rubio bajó la escaleras, encolerizado, murmurando cosas inintelegibles.

-Joven Yuki...-volvió a repetir la señora, alcanzando al escritor-¿Mi Shuichi está bien?-agarró de la manga del saco al amante de su hijo.

-No lo sé...-fue lo único que dijo el rubio antes de salir de la casa.

Llegó a su departamento pasada de las tres de la madrugada, con la frustración a flor de piel pues en ningún sitio de todo Tokio había rastro de su amante Shuichi.

Dejándose caer sobre un sofá de la sala, cubrió su rostro con sus manos, en muestra de impotencia por la actual situación.

¿A caso le había pasado algo malo?, se preguntó Eiri Usegui, desechando aquella idea tan atroz pues lo inquietaba de tan sólo pensar en eso. Se puso de pie y con manos temblorosas marcó un número tan familiar para él, esperó con impaciencia la voz de Shu, escuchándo por enésima vez, la voz de la operadora la cuál le infromaba que el celular se encontraba apagado. Con la angustia invadiendolo por completo, marcó a Touma quien el informó sobre la renuncia de Shindo en la empresa N.G. sin dar más explicaciones; al colgar con éste, el joven Usegui se percató que algo andaba mal en la sala. El mueble en el que Shuichi guardaba todos los discos y videos de su grupo favorito, Nittle Grasper se encontraba vacío. Rápidamente se dirigió a la habitación en donde abrió su armario, del lado en donde el pelirrosa guardaba sus pertenencias, lo desconcertó el ver toda la ropa del joven ahí. Con una mezcla de sentimientos entre la angustia, la desesperación y la furia, comenzó a esculcar en los cajones, percatándose que los papeles del joven no estaba, como también su tarjeta de crédito y un unas cuantas prendas. En el último cajón del armario, encontró el móvil de Shu.

-¿Que haz hecho Shuichi?-musitó con voz trémula, el escritor Yuki Eiri.


End file.
